


The Other Half

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arguing, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Finn does not approve, Gen, Kylo Ren sympathies, POV Finn (Star Wars), Rey doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: When Rey returns from being held on theFinalizer, Finn doesn't expect her to defend her captor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt ""any, any, What's a monster? / Eyes. / Hands. / A mouth an angel would kiss between sips of divinity. / It's the terrifying feeling that you don't much mind claws against your skin. / You see a monster's only a monster when you only see half of who they are. / The other half matters. (Ihzthepoet on tumblr)."
> 
> I never thought I'd be writing this pairing, but when a random prompt pokes the muse, I answer.

Finn doesn't think he has ever been so relieved as when Rey returns from being held on the _Finalizer_. That is, until she starts talking like this.

“He's not evil!” she's telling him now, eyes flashing with determination. “I got to know him while I was there, Finn.”

“He _tortured_ you! He tried to _kill_ us!”

Rey shakes her head. “I'm not saying that didn't happen, but you don't know him like I do. He talked to me. He taught me things. He never hurt me, not this time.”

“Even if he didn't do anything to you, look at what he's done to the galaxy!” Finn tries. “He's killed people. We watched him murder his father in cold blood!”

“The dark side has its claws in him,” Rey says, “but not entirely. There's more to him, Finn. He's conflicted, especially now. It's not like he doesn't regret what he did to Han or realize that it was wrong. It's torturing him. Underneath, he's a good man.”

Finn's mouth drops open as it suddenly hits him. “You... _like_ him.”

Rey doesn't look away, only stares at him defiantly. “What of it?”

“Rey! It's _Kylo Ren_. How could you-?”

“My feelings are none of your business. But if you really must know, I believe he feels the same. I can use it to draw him back, to return him to the light.”

“You're trying to tell me you can change him. Singlehandedly change the Jedi Killer back into a decent human being. Just because you think you _love_ him.”

Rey's hands go her hips, anger sharp on her face. “Don't try to tell me what I can and can't do, Finn. Or feel.” The anger drains away as fast at it had appeared. “Don't we have to use everything we've got?”

Finn feels like he's losing her. “What if it works the other way around and you fall like him? Please, Rey...”

Rey lays a hand on his arm, and her soft smile is heart-breakingly genuine. “Have a little faith in me, Finn.”

Later, she will return to the _Finalizer_ with a sanctioned Resistance mission behind her. Finn feels sick as he watches her ship take off. Only time will tell whether she'll ever return and if she'll be the same person if she does.


End file.
